Monster
by herbblood
Summary: Ryoma has disappeared for 3 years... The regulars wondered what had happened to there own cocky brat? He is different... a ... Monster
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story… Hope you like it…

* * *

_Right after nationals I disappeared…_

_No one knows why.._

_I don't want them to see how I have become…_

_No…_

_What I am._

_What I have been my whole life…_

_A monster…_

* * *

"Nya, Bucho, can we go to Kawamura's after practice?" Eiji had asked.

"…" Bucho says. "Get back to practice now."

"But Bucho, can we go to Kawamura's?" Eiji repeated.

"Eiji, 20 laps."

"But…"

"30."

Oishi clamps his hand over Eiji's mouth. "Come on and stop bugging Tezuka."

Oishi drags him away to the tennis courts. And Eiji starts his laps.

* * *

_Sometime later, after practice a Kawamura's._

Fuji is eating some wasabi. Kawamura is making sushi. Momo is gobbling up some sushi. Inui is writing notes in his note book. Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, and Tezuka are eating diligently.

Then Eiji stops eating all of a sudden.

"Eiji, Is there something wrong?" Oishi asks worryingly.

Eiji starred out the window and then in his eye's there was fear and surprise. He gets up and run out the door.

"Eiji!" screams Oishi, who is currently very worried.

Eiji runs in twists and turns only stopping for a moment before starting back up again.

Eiji runs into an alleyway. It was a dead end. He just stares at what is before him. And some tears fall out of his eyes. The regulars are surprised, there happy-bouncy regular crying?

"Eiji, what was with that?" Screams Momo, who has a confused look in his eyes.

"I s-saw..." He stuttered.

"Saw who?" Asked Inui. Writing in his note book that he took with him.

Eiji says one word.

Echizen.

Everyone gasped. There little Ochibi here?

* * *

_They almost found me…_

_One saw me…_

_What will happen if they know the truth?_

* * *

I am darkness,  
I am sin,  
I am where,  
The fun begins.

So walk with me,  
Take my hand,  
Let me show you around,  
This sorrow land.

Don't be afraid,  
I know it all too well,  
For once you get used to it,  
You will also have a sad tale to tell.

So come on,  
Don't be afraid,  
There's not a minute to loose,  
We must join this sorrow parade.

Take your place,  
You will fit in just fine,  
Stay with me,  
And you will be mine.

We can do everything together,  
I will always be by your side,  
You don't have to show your face,  
You can always hide.

I will still love you,  
As long as you do me proud,  
Just slit your wrists,  
I promise you're allowed.

I will help you get the blade,  
I will help you kick the chair,  
Just call on me,  
And I will always be there.

I am darkness,  
I am sin,  
I am your beginning,  
I am your end.

* * *

Sorry, really short…

But then next one should be nice and long when I get to writing it.

Please note the poem is I am darkness, I am sin by Bree Swart.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to:

Emiko the Lone Wolf

Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome

And

Emmy

For reviewing

And I forgot to say that I do not own Prince of Tennis.

-

_I do not want to…_

_Drag them…_

_Into my situation…_

_For it could do much damage…_

_To their precious hearts…_

_-_

"You sure you saw Echizen?" Fuji said.

"Yes, he still had a small frame, tinted green hair and that white cap." Eiji said in remorse.

They kept talking, and talking about Echizen. Why had he disappeared? Why is here know? Did he forget about us?

Then all of a sudden 5 men walked into the alley. "You guys were talking about Echizen right?" The first man said, as he picked up Eiji by the collar of his shirt.

All the men had on black clothes and were really muscular. "Y-yes." Eiji said hoping not to get hurt.

"Do it."The man had said.

Then every regular blacked out.

-

_They got them…_

_I don't want to have them hurt…_

_Mentally…_

_Or physically…_

_I fear…_

_Things are only turning worse._

_-_

**Momo POV (and please note all the regulars are here)**

"Momo, are you alright?" asked Eiji.

My head hurts. What did they do? I open my eyes, seeing Eiji right in front of me.

"Are you all right?" he repeated.

"I'm fine. But where are we?"

I look around it is just gray and cold everywhere. I see a door, no bars, right next to me.

"Is this a prison cell?"

"According to my date it is so." Inui said. "I think they are keeping everywhere else dark except for this room, so we don't try and escape. And also according to me data it is a 25% chance that we are held for ransom, 60% that it has to do with Echizen. And 15% that it has nothing to do with us and that they have the wrong people."

"Something to do with Echizen?" said Oishi. "That's baka."

"Whose baka?" said a voice. It is coming from outside the door.

The regulars all screamed, even Tezuka.

"Ha-ha, you guys are so funny." He also laughed. The man had brought a lantern with him. "Do you guys even know why you are here or how long you have been here?"

"How long have we been here?" asked Kawamura.

"A week." He answered quickly.

"Why are we here?" cried Eiji.

"I suggest you look to the cell opposite of you guys." He said as he lifted the lantern he carried. "Hey Fang, turn on the lights and bring some water."

The lights turned on. The regulars all screamed again.

Fuji worked up the courage to speak. "Echizen?"

A single tear falls out of his sapphire eyes. The boy everyone knew looked so weak and beat up. His arm was facing the wrong way and there were bruises and cuts all over him. His cap was at his side.

A man walked down the hall.

"Here is the water, Boss." a man said.

The man whose is the boss takes the water and throws it at Ryoma. The boy looks up and stares at him.

"You see, this boy is the reason why all of you are here. He has information that we want, and won't tell us. So you guys are going to be the persuasion."

Everyone was scared even Tezuka, and Inui whose arms were shaking.

"You really think you could persuade me with them. Then you have a screw loose." The cocky brat said.

Then before any of the regulars could even blink, Echizen's arm shot out from his side on to the man's face. The man knocked over onto the wall fell unconscious.

"You are a million years too early to threaten me." Ryoma said.

Ryoma looked on the man's body to find something, two things.

"Echizen what are you looking for?" Oishi asked scared.

"Keys and - found them." Echizen was holding a ring of keys and a…

... Gun.

Everyone's eyes practically popped out of their heads. "E-Echizen, do you know what you have in your hand." said Tezuka.

"Of course I do." He said plainly, as a smile crept on his face. "This is what I am trained to do."

Then before a second passed. Echizen held up the gun with the barrel pointed at the man. And without hesitation he pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the air erasing any silence in the air, and went into the head of the unconscious man. The walls were stained red, pink and white. Echizen now had blood all over his clothes. He just walked to the door and put the keys in. Momo looked at his face; there was no shed of guilt from killing the man. Echizen opened his door and tossed the keys to us.

"Get your selves out of here before things get messy." He said and started walking down the hall, gun in his hand.

Oishi took the keys and open the door. He ran to Echizen and hugged him from behind. "Echizen don't do this. You are going to hurt yourself. We are coming with you."

The other regulars got up and walked out of the door. "Yeah, Echizen we are in it together."

Echizen face held no happiness, only determination and confusion. "No." was all he said.

Down the hall were voices and footsteps, fast footsteps. "They have escaped, I bet the agent killed boss." one man said.

Everyone except Echizen in their mind questioned an agent? Then all hells broke loose.

-

_They saw._

_There hurt…_

_But they want to help._

_Why?_

_-_

You will have friends that last forever.  
Friends forever are the ones that will be there for you no matter what.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Friends forever will make you happy when you down.  
Friends forever will listen to you when you need someone to talk too.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Friends forever is going always be there for you; have fun together.  
Friends forever are the ones going to help you when you need help.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Your friends forever are going to be the ones you can trust.  
Friends forever are going to make you laugh.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Your friends forever are your true friends.  
Your friends forever will always make you smile when you need it.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Friends forever are the ones you have fun with.  
Friends forever are the ones you will have good times together.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Friends forever are not going to judge you.  
Friends forever are not going to hurt you ever.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Friends forever are friends you make memorial memories with.  
Friends forever are the friends you will spend a lot time with.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

Your friends forever are the friends you can turn to when you think you have no one to turn to.  
Friends forever are special friends for a life time.  
Friends forever are friends for life.

-

Wow. 1,437 word and 5 pages.

This poem is called Friends Forever are Friends for Life

by Lawanna Holt


	3. Chapter 3

_They saw._

_There hurt…_

_But they want to help._

_Why?_

_

* * *

  
_

Oishi took the keys and open the door. He ran to Echizen and hugged him from behind. "Echizen don't do this. You are going to hurt yourself. We are coming with you."

The other regulars got up and walked out of the door. "Yeah, Echizen we are in it together."

Echizen face held no happiness, only determination and confusion. "No." was all he said.

Down the hall were voices and footsteps, fast footsteps. "They have escaped, I bet the agent killed boss." one man said.

Everyone except Echizen in their mind questioned, an agent? Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

_I will keep them safe._

_Both, _

_physically,_

_And mentally._

_I hope._

_

* * *

  
_

I looked at the regulars, my former team mates, and said "Stay in here."

Oishi started "Echizen, we will not-"

Then bullets were flying down the hallway. Echizen pushed all the regulars back in the cell and locked it. "Stay in here." He repeated. He took the gun that he had took and released the safety. The regulars stared at him in horror. Their Ryoma, Ochibi, was going to use a gun? No, it was more the horror that he knew how to use a gun.

"Echizen, DON'T!" screamed Momo.

"Why?" was all Echizen said.

Two men had come around the corner. They had guns in their hands. Echizen took off, as if he was using the split step, and ran right toward them. He pulled out a knife from who knows where, and stuck it in the first mans gut. Then with his elbow knocked the other guy unconscious.

Then he started coming back to where the cells are. "Why?" he looks at Momo confused.

Momo just stared at him. "We-e-e-ll you-" He started.

Then more voices where coming from down the hall. "Uh oh. We got company." Echizen said.

They stared at Echizen once more in horror. Echizen, he said it calmly, as if we aren't held captive. Then they stared at him in even more in horror as a smile had crawled upon his face. Then once again bullets were ricocheting of every thing. Echizen did his best to dodge every one. He did, mostly. One bullet at in his right arm. "Oh well." He said at it. Then he went right at the group of attackers.

* * *

**(I am going to skip the fight scene because it could get real horrifying.)**

Echizen was standing in the middle of scores(1) of bodies. he came to the cell and unlocked it. The regulars didn't move an inch. Mostly because Echizen was practically covered in blood from head to toe. Then Oishi remembered something.

"Echizen, You got a bullet in the arm right?" He said.

"Ochibi, did?" Eiji said.

Then they all scrambled out, as if then only thing worrying about them, is a bullet in the arm.

"Betsuni (It's nothing). just follow me." Echizen said.

Then he started walking down the hall. Everyone just stared at him. Then Echizen stopped and turned around.

"You guys coming?" He questioned.

Then a smile crept on everyone's faces. Their Ochibi is back.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**(you guys think i am going to stop here right?)**

**(well your wrong)**

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**outside of The building**

"Echizen, you know where we are going right?" Asked Tezuka.

"Yes."

They were walking in the woods outside of the building. They have been walking for 2 cruel hours.

"Echizen, according to my data, your lost, right?" Asked Inui, who had his note book in front of him.** (How did he have that on him still?)**

"Why do you think that?"

"Then why are we her-"

"Because he does.'

"He?"

"Number 28, wake up."

Every one looked at him in confusion. Then Echizen went up to the helicopter and went inside.

"Come on." said an impatient voice.

Everyone followed and got inside. Suprisingly there was enough room for next to Echizen was a black haired guy.

"Hello, I'm Alex." The black haired said.

"Hello." Everyone said.

"Well buckle up and sit down. No wait. Its sit down and buckle up right?" He said."Oh well just get comfortable."

Everyone sat down. And before long the helicopter was in the air.

And not long after that, Echizen had fallen asleep with his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

He looked like an angel.

An Angel, that just killed.

* * *

_I wonder_

_Will they question?_

_Should I tell them?_

_Should I?_

_

* * *

_

If I could, take a trip, to outer space

he would be the one, I will see  
When I get, to heavens gate  
he would welcome me with his arms, open wide, and a smile  
Will shadow me brighter than the sun  
he hasn't had a fair chance, so I'll give him one  
Let me tell you who he is, yeah

he's a fallen angel, sent from heaven up above  
he's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love him, yeah  
(Know that he's) he's a fallen angel, take your judgment off him  
I know, that he's a fallen angel

You know, I could  
Help him mend, his broken wings  
So he can fly again  
But I don't, wanna lose everything that I've gained  
Turnin me a selfish man (oh)  
Cause without em my heart just don't go, no more (no more)  
I couldn't take the pain, from watchin him fly away  
So say that you'll stay  
he's mine

_[Chorus]_  
he's a fallen angel, (ooh) sent from heaven up above  
he's a fallen angel, waitin for me to love him, yeah  
(Know that he's) he's a fallen angel, so take your judgment off him  
I know, that he's a fallen angel

Don't you  
Baby don't you (don't you worry) worry  
I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
(I'm gon help you fly)  
Just take me under yo (take me under) wings,  
And we can reach the (we can reach the) sky  
(we can reach the sky)  
Man don't you (don't you worry) worry,  
I'm gon help you (I'm gon help you ) fly  
(I'm gon help you fly)  
Yo mama, don't you (take me under) worry  
you gon reach the (we can reach the) sky  
(we can reach the sky)  
he's a…

_[Chorus]_  
he's a fallen angel, (hey hey) sent from heaven up above, just for me  
he's a fallen angel, waitin for me to wrap my heart around him, know  
(Know that he's) he's a fallen angel, makin due with all the judgment (no)  
I know, that he's (yeah) a fallen angel (ooh ahh)

Man I know  
I know that they done hurt you  
But I'm here  
Let's take it all away  
So if you let me…  
You know what, just put your heart in my hands  
And everything they say, I take it back  
Like this…

You don't mean nothing,  
I don't want ya,  
I don't need ya,  
Never loved ya,  
You're nobody,  
And 'll never make it,  
You're a mistake (ooh),

_

* * *

**T**_**he lyrics here are fallen angel by chris Brown**

**Sorry for the late update but i finally got this done.**

**(1)= a score is about 20.**

**And **

**Thanks to**

yugi001

highschoolmusical2

denizen of the night

Emiko the Lone Wolf

thfourteenth

Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome

VampireBlood22

SoulNinjas

**For reviewing**

**Oh and guess what this is almost 10 pages and 1,559 words  
**


	4. Authors note

Sorry guys about the no updating thing...

but in about 3 weeks when my finals are done there should be a chapter for each story. And i mean EACH!

But sorry about the no updating... once again

-Herbblood


	5. Chapter 4

**As i promised i am updating!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previosly..**_

_I wonder_

_Will they question?_

_Should I tell them?_

_Should I?_

_

* * *

_

Everyone sat down. And before long the helicopter was in the air.

And not long after that, Echizen had fallen asleep with his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

He looked like an angel.

An Angel, that just killed.

* * *

**Back to the Story,**

_I've fallen_

_From innocence and grace,_

_Yet i'm accepted,_

_But what will happen when they find these blood stained hands?_

The Helicopter started to slow down and desend. Then it stopped. Ryoma took his head off of Tezuka's shoulder. "Okay, 3 everthing is set, and ready to go." Said Alex.

What the regulars thought. Then a hissing noise filled the air. they saw that Ryoma had opened a small canister. Then the room got blurry and they saw white spots. Before blacking out completly everyone heard, "Sorry senpai," As clear as day.

* * *

_The victim, The gun_

_The blood_

_The pain, The fear_

_The flash, The scream_

_The smirk_

_I'll murder all of you_

_**Can I?**_

"Ah your all awake."

_Huh what happened._

"I got clothes for you all to change into."

_Who is it? _

"I also have food."

_Just tell us where we are._

"Get up you guys."

_Sleepy..._

"No, don't go back to sleep."

_I'm a monster living in sin_

_I hate myself the way it slips in_

_Taste the blood it's on my lips_

_I have gun in my hand_

_Do you know what i can do with it?_

_**Can i actually do that?**_

_**

* * *

**_

(Tezuka POV)

I stare up and see white. Blinding white. Where am I? Then i remember what just happened before, with Ryoma. Oh kami-sama, how can he do that? No guilt, no regret, no remorse.

Expressionless.

"Oh good your awake." said an overly cheerful voice.

I look over to the source. I see an women in a white uniform. "Wher-e am I?" I ask.

"Silly, your at the hospital. it's a good thing the police found you. You all where freezing and uncoinse." So she is a nurse.

"Where is everyone else?" I implore.

"Just look over there." She smiled and pointed towardss a window. I see a row of beds. Everyone is there except Ryoma. What happened? "Your the first to wake up. And once you guys are woken up and checked out Yoiu can be discharged." Another smile.

_I will Stab you_

_Shoot you _

_anything_

_Just die_

_**i don't want to see you killed.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A couple of days later, no ones POV**

-At Kawamura sushi-

"So what do think actually happened there?" Askes Taka-san.

"I have no idea." said Inui, "This is out of any of my data."

Then the door opened and in stepped a green haired figure.

"Ochibi!"

"Ryoma!"

"Echizen!"

"Ryo-chan!" Shouts were heared through out ths street.

"Well then, Inui, We will have to keep it that way. And all of you are supposed to come with me. ...now." He added

"Why should we ocibi! We saw what happened there. And it wasn't pretty, nya."

Ryoma signed and murmmered _that is why i didn't want to do this._ Ryoma reached into his pocket and pulled out a sword. He held it up to Fuji's neck. "Just come with me now."

* * *

_I rescued them,_

_Then I,_

_Threatened them,_

_One sees me for who I am._

_A blood thirst monster._

_A red winged angel,_

_Held in the pits of the underworld,_

_A crazed murder._

_So guys, _

_Why can't you leave me alone?_

_And see who i am._

_

* * *

_

_**HA! Finally. I know short but i updated right? Anyways, Smile through the rain will be updated next and i have a poll going on in my profile! So please vote and review!**_


End file.
